Lucario,Cool Pikachu,Yuma,Flain,Van and Ash sing Taio Cruz ft Flo Rida-Hangover
Special Guests:Lucario and Van Van http://danball-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Ban_Yamano Van: I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup Pour me some more Ash: So I can go until I blow up, eh And I can drink until I throw up, eh And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, going, going, going.... Break Cool Pikachu: I got a little bit trashed last night, night I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah I got a little bit mashed last night, night I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah Yuma: Oh oh oh oh oh I'm on the roof If you don't know Well now you know I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup Pour me some more Flain: So I can go until I blow up, eh And I can drink until I throw up, eh And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on! Break Lucario: Drink up, cause a party ain't a party til you ride all threw it. End up on the floor, can't remember you clueless. Officer like what the hell is you doin' Stopping it, trouble it, you know you know what? come again Give me (gimme) Henn, Give me(gimme)gin, give me (gimme) champagne Bubbles til' the end What happens after that, if you inspired til I'm ten Like oh my homie Taio, we can all sip again Again and again Wasted so what, irrelevant We're kicked to the head, who's selling it I got the hangover , that's my medicine Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent A little jack can't hurt this veteran I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, go up All: I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup Pour me some more So I can go until I blow up, eh And I can drink until I throw up, eh And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on! I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup Pour me some more So I can go until I blow up, eh And I can drink until I throw up, eh And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on! (end of song) Thanks for the special guests! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DVBiKNsO-M Listen to the song, then make everyone sing it (because there is special guests here too.) Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels Category:Song Category:Songs WITH Special Guests